User blog:Kamino12/26 questions, Read to help the Autobots succeed! (I'm obsessed and it's not gonna end XD)
Oki dokie, here's some more ANSWERS! And questions. If I can think up any... I think the first questions were asked by... uh... oh great now I feel bad. I think it was Fangirl21. That's what my gut tells me. 'My Answers: totally awesome user' 1)If you won a million dollars what five things would you buy first? 1: Motercycle 2: car 3: RV (as a gift to my parents) 4: condo (probably running outa money soon...) 5: save for emergencies 2)Have you ever wrote your own story? I tried. The plotline flows way smoother in my head than on paper 3)Do you like kittens? YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH! 4)High heels or low heels in shoes? High heels decorated in octopus tentacles. I WILL wear those someday... But on a normal day I hate high heels. 5)Have you watched Avengers Endgame? Nope. It'll happen eventually... in like 20 years... 6)Who’s cuter Spider-Man or baby Groot from the MCU? Spider man has a nice angle to his face, at least from the illustration on my brothers toothbrush. 7)Which country/city/continent would you like to visit? Japan first! 8)Which of your OCs are your top three favorites? "And the cybertronians TAKE THE LEAD!" sorry, I make my own quotes... *ahem* I probably won't give out their names until I make a movie with them or somethin. 9)What job would you like to have? I'm gonna make movies! Or comics. Wait, BOTH. I'm starting to get interested in mechanical stuff tho. All those beautiful engines and metal... 10)Flowers or cacti? Cacti! Someday I'm gonna eat a cactus... 11)Is there a different between tacos and burritos? uh... YEAH! burritos are so big u can't fit 'em in ur mouth! And they're softer too. 12)Have you heard of the band Skillet? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I love their song "The resistance". If I'm in a band I wanna make music like them XD 13)Beanie hats or baseball hats? Baseball hats have more room for logos, and beanies are way too hot. Baseball caps. 'My Answers: Blondewave ' #Your favourite PC brand? PC? Like a computer? I don't do computers. #When do you usually go outside? when traveling to a vehicle or biking around. There isn't much action outside :( #What's your least favourite material? Plastic. Cheap, boring, hurts the Earth... like WHY humans, WHY. ''' #Your favourite toilet paper brand? xD '''Idk anything but that cheap stuff that's thinner than paper. #How much money would you like to have? More than I have now. Approximately $11,700. ''' #A kind of weather you dislike? Why? '''Cloudy days. C'mon, sky! If ur gonna rain, please rain and stop taunting me!!! #How long do you think you'llbe LEGO fan? I'm stubborn and don't give up on my favorite things. Lego will be respected by me... unless they continue to do stupid things like shutting down the galleries and deleting Lego Elves. ''' #What's your favourite nail art (if you have some)? '''uuuum.... geometric stuff. #What is the food you often eat? Manzanas. Apples. Cada dia. Every day. #Your favourite YouTube channel? Suddenly this person called Angelina Pax is showing Transformers tv shows for free. Love her now! ' #How would look your ideal door to your room? '''Hmm. The same it does now, but with a good splash of pro graffiti art. ' #What's your most favourite song? '"Never be alone" by Capital Kings. I recommend it if ur feeling sad. ' #Where would your ideal party take a place? '''ON CYBERTRON. AAAH U JUST GOT ME DAYDREAMING NOW... Well, there are some more answers for y'all. Now I gotta ask questions... My Questions #Is there a kind of candy that u hate? #How many pairs of ear buds have u broken (if any)? #What kind of stories do you tell in ur head? (C'mon, we've all been blessed with creativity of SOME sort) #Do u enjoy hanging out in the city or the country? #If u were a warrior, what is ur must-have accessory? (Ex. Capes, spikes) #Is there any pet u wish u had? #Favorite transformer? (Srry I HAD to) #If u could only bring three things with u to a desert island, what would they be? #Soda or tea? #How do you deal with boredom? #Feathers or scales, if you couldn't have skin? #What do you collect? #When you need a snack do you find something sweet or salty? 'And NOW... the Mentions' Fangirl21 Lunadragongirl ''' '''FledgeDragon u all hv very interesting aanswers! Cya later galleritoes! Or... wikiitoes? Nvm. Burn bright little fires! ��Kami Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag